Sonic Fortress Mania
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Bonk Scout, long range snipe, Sinister spy, dominated Soldier we're fighting off against Army of Great Men robots. one of the Greymon robots found the mysterious Gem. that opened the portal through another dimension that's send red team along with them.
1. Chapter 1: going back into the past

Chapter 1: going back into the

* * *

In 2Fort The mercenaries were fighting against an army of robots.

Scout move up and take care of those. Dominated Soldier ordered the Bonk Scouts.

Gotcha! The Bonk Scout replied.

The Scout dodging a few of the robot soldiers missiles. And shot them with his pistol.

Long range sniper used his sniper rifle to shoot some of the robots sour far away.

The Sinister spy backstabbed some of the robots what is knife.

Robots retreat! The robot General said.

All the robots retreated and falled back to the carrier.

What the bloody hell just happened? Long range sniper said confused.

I have no idea but all the robots seem to fall back for some reason. Sinister spy said to long range sniper.

But those robots will come back soon. Dominated Soldier replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the carrier.

What did you call us back for sir? Robot soldiers asked the general robots.

We found some power energy source coming from from an area far away from here. General robot said to them.

* * *

Meanwhile back on 2Fort.

In the control room the Sinister spy called for meeting.

So what exactly did you call us your for? Bonk Scout asked Sinister spy.

The robots have retreated to another location. It looks like something got their attention. The Sinister Spy said to Bonk Scout.

So where could I location be. Domination Soldier asked.

* * *

At the unknown location

where the robots were digging up something.

Keep on digging. The general robot ordered old robots.

When one of the scouts robots Doug and hit something hard in the dirt.

General Sir we found something. Robot Scout said to the general.

Really what did you foun-. Before the general robot could say anything heard a truck noise coming towards.

Get your hands on whatever you're digging you robot dirtbags! Dominated Soldier said to the robots.

I got them! general robot said.

The red mercenaries and the robots both pointed their weapons at each other and begin battling.

The robot General was digging up until he found something.

Well hello there. The general said.

What in the world is that robot? Bunk Scout said pointing at the robot General holding something.

Whatever it is that's what they're after. Sinister spy replied.

The gem started to glow from the robots hands and floated entry air.

And open the portal.

Why do we get assignments like this? Sinister spy said.

Okay this is not natural. Bonk Scout said.

The portal begin to suck up everything including the robots and the red Mercenaries into the mysterious.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Scout in Green Hill

Chapter 2: Scout in Green Hill

The purple portal spit it out Scout.

What in the world happened? Bonk Scout said.

Where in the world am I? Bonk Scouts said confused.

Bunk Scout walked around Green Hill just to find answers.

He hide behind the bushes when he notice a bunch of robots were flying with someone.

Who in the world is that, whoever he is I better at the beat the living crap. Bonk Scout said.

He ran after the robots.

When Scout was running after those robots a blue Hedgehog was running along with him.

What the-who the hell are you? Bonk Scout as the blue Hedgehog.

My name Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonics said introducing himself.

Not so fast for a blue Hedgehog. Bonk Scout said to Sonic.

So who the heck is that guy with his own robots. Bonk Scout asked Sonic

You mean Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Sonic said to Bonk Scout.

Well I guess that's a weird name to say. Bonk Scout replied to Sonic.

Before Sonic and Bonk Scout could say anything an army of robots came towards them.

We got a orders from Robotnik Annihilator Sonic the Hedgehog. Buzzard bomb said.

Who the heck is that guy with Sonic? Motor bug said.

It's too bad I'm going to break your own Hardware out of your system. Bonk Scout said threatening the robots.

Bonk Scout and Sonic begin to to battle some of the robots.

Bonk scout used his bonk bat hit all the robots in their faces, he used his pistol to shoot some of the robots behind him.

Sonic did his spin dash attack. Against the robots on the ground and in the air.

That was fun. Bonk Scout said with joy.

Yeah you got it. Sonic said to Bonk Scout.

Sonic and bonk Scout did a brofist, and ran off to find their friends.

To be Continued...

 **A/N: Bonk** **Scout Mets** **Sonic. That's** **means** **the Sniper, Soldier and** **Spy are** **all** **separated in** **different** **zones.**


End file.
